1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lubricating structure for a speed reducer and, more particularly, to a lubricating structure for a speed reducer, which includes, inside a case, a first reduction gear pair that rotates interlocking with an output shaft of a drive source and a second reduction gear pair that is arranged in a rotation axis direction of the first reduction gear pair with respect to the first reduction gear pair and that is lower in rotation speed than the first reduction gear pair, and which is able to reduce a stirring loss in a high speed range of the drive source by increasing lubricating oil to be stored in catch tanks as a result of providing two catch tanks such that lubricating oil that is stored at a bottom inside the case is guided to the first catch tank by scooping up the lubricating oil with the use of the first reduction gear pair and the lubricating oil is also guided to the second catch tank by scooping up the lubricating oil with the use of the second reduction gear pair.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known a structure that lubricating oil that is stored at a bottom inside a case is divided by a partition wall provided in the case and the divided parts of lubricating oil are respectively guided to a first catch tank and a second catch tank (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-223376 (JP 2010-223376 A)).